jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Power Ring
Power Rings is a piece of jewelry worn by various alien lifeforms across the galaxy. It serves as a means to grant one incredible superhuman powers and abilities. Such rings are regarded by some as the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, as well as utilized by the many Lantern Corps across the galaxy. 'Variations' *'Noktian Power Rings:' Hailing from the planet Nok, the inhabitance known as the Indigo Tribe use power rings that feed off of the emotion of compassion. The color of these rings are usually the color of the tribe's name, which is indigo. *'Oan Power Rings:' Probably one of the most common colors of the emotional spectrum, the Oan power rings are the primary weapons of the Green Lantern Corps. These rings concentrate the emotion of a person's will. *'Odym Power Rings:' A ring hailing from the planet Odym, these rings are used by the Blue Lantern Corps. Where as other rings gain their powers from the emotion of hope. This type of lantern corps was in fact created by the banished Guardians from Oa named Sayd and Ganthet. *'Okaaran Power Rings:' The ring that is capable of going toe-toe with the Red Lanterns, the Okaaran power rings are used by the Orange Lantern Corps. These guys are known to use their rings, based on the emotion of avarice. *'Qwardian Power Rings:' The ring that's the enemy of will, the Qwardian power ring hails from the planet Qward and the primary tool of the Sinestro Corps. This ring is extremely powerful and draws from the emotion of fear. *'Ysmault power Rings:' A power ring hailing from a red planet, the Red Lanterns utilize a ring on the planet Ysmault. These rings are very powerful and draw on both the emotion of rage. *'Zamaron Power Rings:' The ring from a planet of beautiful violet color, the Zamaron power ring is the ring used by the Star Sapphire Corps. These rings are powered by the emotion of love. 'Powers & Abilities' As the ring is made to be a powerful tool, it possesses a great deal of superhuman powers and abilities that can be used by the wearer. *'Energy Projection:' Every power ring is known to emit powerful energy. This usually depends on how strong a certain person's emotion is, an example would be how strong one's will or fear is in turn. *'Energy Absorption:' Power rings are capable of recharging from their designated energies, however they are also capable of absorbing energy from other sources. *'Superhuman Durability:' A great perk about the power ring is that they are capable of enhancing the natural durability to their wearers. This also goes for beings whose durability is already enhanced. It gives them great resistance to enemy attacks. *'Superhuman Attributes:' As a great perk for the wearer, the power ring is capable of enhancing the physical attributes to superhuman levels, even if they already possess such enhanced traits due to their physiology. *'Energy Constructs:' One of the most iconic abilities the power rings grant their users is the ability to create constructs of various size. This is based on the users concentration, which if strong, the constructs will remain strong. Constructs range from tools to even the creation of shields and weapons. *'Flight:' Though there are humanoids who cannot naturally defy gravity, the ring however allows users to fly. *'Universal Translator:' When other lifeforms are incapable of speaking or understanding xenolinguistics, the ring is able to translate the language spoken into the language of each individual lantern. *'Energy Field:' The ring is known to create an aura-like energy field around the wearer and as a result, protect them from all forms of harmful environments, including the vacuum of space itself. Category:Weapons Category:Technology